


A four bedroom space

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Inspired by the first pannel J2 at JIBCON8 which went into a J2M pannel at the end and brought out some very interestingThings Happening while Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles and Misha Collins choose to stay together at a rented house whileshooting the Season finale.Although i did use the Show Charakters not the actors to slightly describe what might could have happened in such a Scenario aside what the actors already told did happened.^^!





	A four bedroom space

**Author's Note:**

> A “Four” Bedroom place JIBCON8 Story from J2M panel 
> 
> Part of J2′s Panel which Misha crashed at Jib8 and they were telling a story all together.  
> Context: Misha rented a house near the location of where they were shooting the finale. J2M all crashed there because they thought it was a four bedroom. It ended up being a two bedroom. Misha and Jared shared a room - Jared slept on the floor - and Jensen had one down the hall. Jensen said that Jared was snoring so loud that he woke Jensen up.  
> Transcript:  
> Jensen: I’m like ‘how is misha possibly sleeping in the same room’.  
> Jared: Oh he had been put to the test the night before.  
> *all laugh* *jared sort of faces himself away from the audience* *misha looks slightly awkward* *jensen bends over and laughs*  
> Jensen: He can sleep through anything.  
> Jared: No, he woke up for…  
> *audience and jared laughs* *misha has that awkward smile on his face*  
> Jensen: When you nudged him.  
> *jared is still wiping tears from before* *misha shaking his head* *jensen gives a little laugh*  
> Jared: They’re all like ‘what’s true, what’s not’.  
> *j2m laugh*  
> Jared: I wanna believe…no, so (as if to continue story)  
> *everyone and j2m laugh* *misha turns*  
> Misha: I wan…(as thought to repeat jared)  
> *all laughing again*  
> *jared continues story* *jensen looks down and shakes his head* *misha back to emotionless face again*  
> Make of that what you will but I have to say, Jared looked like he was having a lot of fun.  
> ___________________________________________________________________________
> 
> For all who followed the JIBCON this weekend might heard the story of Jensen, Jared and Misha crashing at a rented house together while filming the Season 12 Finale. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zyWcQT6V5QI
> 
> I left a link for those who really want to enjoy this conversation. I highly recommend it!!! And I borrowed a small part of a discribtion of the “incident” from tumblr. from: angvlicmish 
> 
> This story (barely is one) had to be!  
> Although I am not using the actors but their Show characters……  
> I don’t want to feel even more guilty….. ^^!
> 
> And all who watch the story on youtube, count how often Jensen is telling that he indeed was not in the room because he was in another one. ;P  
> ___________________________________________________________________________
> 
> As usual no beta and i am still learning this language so..........., sorry for all the time, grammar and other mistakes following......^^!

A “four” bedroom space SPN FF 20.05.2017

Jared: He was put to test the night before (first night)

“Angels do not sleep……” Dean mentioned out of his lying position  
He hadn’t seen the dark haired as they’ve entered the small room.  
And now he wasn’t sorry about Castiel not being awake….. Although he questioned how Sam could have realised the Angel curled together in the darkest corner. The dark blond was irritated, questioning when Sam had realised their alley lying there at all?  
Was he expecting Cass to wake up?!  
Dean got terrified realising that his brother was leaving him, walking over to the slightly snoring celestial being, naked as he was…..  
Sam got down and nudged the Angel, poking at his side.  
“SAAAAMMM WHAT THE::::::……. “ Dean yelled in a whispered tone.  
Cass shouldn’t be here, and he definitely shouldn’t be awaken now.  
“Leave him alone!” Dean’s mind was blank. What if Castiel wakes up, seeing them,……like that.  
The dark blond grabbed a blanket and covered his evenly naked body.  
But Sam doesn’t care at all. The tall hunter poked their Angel again.  
“Man for someone who isn’t sleeping at all he really can sleep through something….” Sam grinned, slowly getting up and leaving the Angel where he was.  
He turned back at his brother who watched him more than sceptical, Dean knew that view and he wasn’t sure if he liked it right now.  
Sam crawled back on the small bed, winking at his brother underneath.  
“YOU’Re kidding….?!” Dean pressed through his teeth.  
But Sam’s hands were already back, on the older ones, covered body.  
He smiled down devilish, licking his lips.  
“You better keep silent… If you do not want to wake up your beloved “Buddy”…..” Sam teased.  
But Dean didn’t smile. His brother was serious here and that…………  
He couldn’t get further with his thoughts as Sam collides there lips, hard and impatient. Dean moaned into the kiss leaving Sam smiling as his brother realised that he needs to be silent.  
The sudden realisation wasn’t as bad tho. The dark blond felt a wave of arousal thinking about Cass being so close and maybe catching this forbidden interaction he and Sam charred since years.  
And which had started long before there even was a mentioning of angels in their world.  
But since then, a lot had changed, a lot had been rewritten but Sam and him still stayed like that although Castiel had become more and more part of, at least, Dean’s fantasies.  
Sam tossed the blanket aside, again being able to touch, to feel, to see his brothers full aroused body. And oh he did realise that, having the Angel around did something to his brother that they both probably would enjoy very much.  
Having Dean districted in some way always was fun, Sam thought, grinding his hips down to get some sounds out of his caretaker.  
Dean bit his lips instantly, clawing his fingers in Sam’s broad shoulders.  
Both were fully hard, sliding along between their moving body’s.  
It wouldn’t take long but Sam really did want Dean to moan, to gasp and to call his name, so the younger one didn’t make any move that could imply that he was ready to push in and fuck Dean the way he liked it.  
Instead he grinds down harder, pinching his brother’s nipples and pressing him down with his huge build.  
“fuck……..SAM…..” Dean groaned, still forcing himself not to give out a sound more than a whisper.  
It was torture. He wanted to tell Sam to fuck him, to take him, fast and hard. The dark blond wanted to call his lovers name and to command him loud and clear.  
But none of this was possible and this limitation build up a need and force within him he hadn’t felt for a long long time.  
“Sammm…..” He moaned again as Sam bite his brothers neck, licking at it right after.  
“I can’t hear you……..” Sam mentioned close to Dean’s ear, biting there too.  
“…but Cass…………..” Dean whimpered.  
And Sam shrugged, amused, his shoulders. “Are you not curious how far we can go without waking him….?” He smiled down, locking with his brothers green eyes.  
“..pervert…….” Dean whispered and Sam nodded agreeingly.  
“Now that we’ve cleared that again, what do you want me to do?” Sam asked, again, painfully colliding their erections.  
“AAaahng……crap….!!” Dean complained, breathing in heavily. “Just…..fuck me already….”  
But Sam shook his head. “Beg me, beg me properly….” He instructed nipping on his brother’s bottom lip, pinning him down with a thrust of his hips.  
“hnggg…..ah……fuck yes… please..” Dean tried but Sam shook his head again.  
“Properly I said.”  
Dean glimpsed at the still unmoving Shaddow in the rooms corner.  
Chuck he was so ready…  
The dark blond grip the younger ones arms and pulled him closer, starring at him intensely. “FUCK ME…..!!!” The Hunter commanded, loud and clear but still not at the high volume he could have, or wanted too.  
But his view was enough to push Sam over his own edge. He moved his body further down, already spreading Dean’s legs to get between. The younger one lined himself up, not even thinking about preparing Dean, as he grabbed the lube near by.  
Dean was rearing his back and closing his eyes, his dick constantly dripping precum while bouncing on the movement.  
Sam couldn’t hold back anymore. Again he hold the older one down, bending Dean’s legs over and pushing in with one smooth and sudden thrust, painfully passing the first ring.  
“AAaaaaarghhh…….!!!” Dean clawed into Sam’s arms, breaking his skin as he shortly cried out before adjusting right away.  
Sam moaned, putting his head in the neck. This connection always gets him.  
The heat and tightness of this beautiful ass and how he worked himself around, it was just incredible. Every time no matter how often, no matter how long, it always was that fantastic feeling.  
“Come on………..Fuck me!!!” Dean complained impatient causing his brother to smile. Sam tried some small thrust, testing the preparation and adjustment before sliding out almost completely and pushing fully back in with force. Starting a hard, fast pace, leaving Dean breathless and moaning, calling the younger ones name with every thrust.

Cass did not move, did not turn or look. The blue eyes just starred at the wall in front, his body painfully aware of the sounds at the background, the sounds of Dean getting fucked by Sam.  
He’d never thought about that as he intentionally rented that house, thinking about giving the brother a rest, far away and still close enough from the bunker while working a really easy case.  
Castiel had needed some rest himself, some time to think and he figured he couldn’t do that at the “working” place he was wandering around at night, constantly remembered of his failures and misfit by being surrounded with hunter equip and the men of letters wisdom, he couldn’t made anything use out of it.  
But he wasn’t expecting that.  
Dean moaned again, the sound of skin on skin slammed together, the fast breathing and groans of the two hunters filling the room was too much.  
The Angels lips slightly parted as his breath fastened imagining the moving body’s behind.  
He wasn’t used to his own reactions. It was different being an Angel even though he was just barely a half one.  
“Aaaa Sam……hn….more…..fuck!”  
Castiel clenched his fingers into fists, turning his knuckles whit.  
But still he didn’t move, didn’t shrug or turned the slightest bit, just listened the two man “embracing” each other, fantasising about being part of it. 

________________________________________

Jensen: What are they doing in there, had they brought in animals now????  
I’m like ‘how is misha possibly sleeping in the same room’…..  
(second night)  


Dean woke up the next night. He had won the other really small room. He did not understand why Castiel had told them it would be a place with four bedrooms.  
He was about to miss his memory foam as Sam stepped in. The younger one didn’t care if he would have to chare his room with the angel.  
Who apologised that he did need to rest even though Dean had thought about for all of them to stay awake. Apparently it wasn’t what Sam and Cass though tho.  
The two had talked long time and laughed or argued Dean wasn’t so sure but he was so done from the day he’d just walked into his room, closed the door and had dropped himself on the bed.  
He looked at his watch, it wasn’t even three but the sounds were disturbing.  
Dean wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to leave the angel with his brother.  
Hasn’t he been a bit suspicious around the winged one lately? Did Sam know something Cass and he had tried to hide so carefully?  
The grunting sounds got heavier the minute and finally Dean couldn’t take it anymore and got up. Walking down the hallway and stopped in front of the door, unsure if to got in or not……  
He listened to another grunting sound, closing his eyes Dean decided not to wait any longer at all. He opened the door way more hurried than intended and stepped in, expecting anything,………………accept that…….  
Sam was on the floor next to their Angels bed and while the bed was empty the floor was not. Cass had curled himself close to the younger hunter, hiding his face in Sam’s neck while the tall one was snoring as if he was sawing a whole forest. But the Angels doesn’t seem to mind, but he wasn’t a sleep although.  
The dark shock turned as Dean stopped his steps and looked at him. And Cass actually smiled.  
“Dean?............” He asked and wakes Sam as he got up as usual, to get closer to the dark blond at the door.  
“mh…….” Sam opened his eyes suddenly loosing the soft warmth on his chest, his eyes no more than a small slit. But he smiled, seeing his brother standing in front.  
“…..you wake?” He mumbled and continued. “….give……………..Csssss back….”  
Which Dean translated as complains about the Angel leaving his side.  
“Cass…….?” Dean turned at the angel who he was so fond off. View him questioning.  
But the blue eyes just looked back in confusion.  
“You’re going to stand there…………….” Sam complained again, his eyes closed again. “Get down here, both of you……….”  
And they did………..

_____________________________________________

Jensen: I don’t know what happened I was in the other room.  
Misha: You were resting after what we’ve been through…….  
Jensen: And I needed it……….. (first day)

Cass walked around the house. It was the first time he’d initiated a break like that for himself and of cause the boy’s, even though they did work a case around here.  
The Angel liked it already, it was closed in the nature around it and got a great view, combined with the modern interior and technology his human would like it as well. Although he wasn’t so sure about the sleeping space anymore. He’d though about four rooms due to the seize information of this house he’d found on the internet.  
But it happens to be at most two rooms where they could stay for the night. The brother might not like that. Even being used to sleep in the same room, Cass had hoped to give them the room they’d been used to since living at the bunker.  
But it was already too late to change it now. There was just, that lately the blue eyed celestial being had realised something irritating. Some times during the night he lost hours. It had take some time for him to understand what was going on, and that he actually was sleeping. Something that he’d never needed before.  
So he would need a space to sleep as well.  
His thoughts were distracted as the door opened and Dean was walking in, packed with some bags and equip that they might need for that case.  
“Cass…..!” He mentioned and walked in.  
“Hey buddy….” Dean greeted and patted Cass on the shoulder. The dark blond hunter walked pass by into the great living room to get rid of his baggage. After he’s done so he walked back to the small hall were Castiel was still standing.  
“Ok give me the tour.” Dean smiled at the Angel. 

Dean hold himself up at the panorama glass to not hit it while Cass was deep drilling him forcefully.  
The “tour” hadn’t took that long and the dark blond did not want to leave the opportunity while his brother wasn’t around yet. They hadn’t have that lately and Castiel was out so often, not telling about his whereabouts that Dean was kinda feeling left out lately. But he did not want to talk about. Instead, since he and the Angel had crossed this physical line it was their perfect way to avoid everything that would build up even more doubts. So they fucked, and they fucked hard when ever Cass was pleasing enough to appear back at the bunker.  
It wasn’t anything lovingly or connected, it was insecurity and untold secrets, things both of them were hiding that brought them into this.  
“……….damn……ah……….harder” Dean commanded and the Angel followed immediately, holding the hunters hips in place while thrusting deeper.  
“…hng….” The dark blond’s fingers and forehead leaved marks on the glass he was holding himself. His legs were shaking uncontrollably and his breath was racing.  
“Ah…hah……hng…”  
The Hunters body was glistening and his muscles were moving under the skin whenever he was thrust forward trying to stay on his feed.  
Dean’s jeans and shorts hang around his ankles the shirt was shoved up to free his back. They hadn’t lost, time starting it…………  
Castiel watched carefully at his humans back, the ass he was grabbing and the small track of sweat running from his hunter’s neck, down the spinal column.  
Cass traced it along whirl by whirl with one finger down to Deans ass cleft.  
Looking at were they were connected and how he shoved in and out the white foam, which his cum had created. He did not count on how often he came, it doesn’t matter as long as Dean commanded more, Castiel wouldn’t stop at all….

 

Owari………..

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zyWcQT6V5QI 

Watch and enjoy those goofballs ;P


End file.
